Nightshade
by longlivepandas
Summary: MECH is up to something again.
1. Chapter 1

Nightshade

* * *

The humans where at school trying to stay on task because they could get the bots of their mind. Then over the speck. " PLEASE SEED JACK DARBY TO THE OFFICE" "Jack you heard" Jack got out of the class room and saw that miko and Raf where there to. "what going on?" ask Jack. "Bets me" Raf said. "I just glad I'm out class" Miko said. Then a guy that know of the children never seen before said. "I'm agent Tim I'm have to bring you three to the base" Tim said. "We don't even know you" miko said. "Please MECH is coming" Tim said. "Alright" Raf said. The kids went the door in to a red van. Then gas-filled the car. Tim had a mask on. "y-y-your with *gasp* with MECH" whisper Raf. "Yes..and..." What ever Tim was saying was stop because the kids black out.

Well guys tell me what should happen!


	2. Chapter 2

Nightshade

* * *

_Hi guys,smokescreen14 thanks for the idea also please tell me is your spell your name right? Enjoy  
_

Jack heard weird sounds. He open his eyes to find complete darkness. Someone was talking. Jack couldn't decide if they where sleep talking or just talking. "Miko, Raf where are you guys?" ask Jack. "I'm right here Miko asleep and snoring" Raf said. "Oh that what that sound is" Jack said.

Then Tim came to their cell. "well at least 2 of you are up" Tim said. He pulled them to there feet. Tim barely even move his arm. To Raf it felt like he was being pulled by Bumblebee, basically it hurt.

He lead them past rows of cells. At the last one was _alive _bot. "What..." Jack whisper in amazed "Jack he...She is a autobot" Raf said. The autobot look at them with sad optics.

After all the cells, was elevator that could fit 20 bots. "All aboard?" ask a voice. It was Silas. "What do you what from us?" ask Raf. "Nothing...Yet" Silas Said to to them. "The girl still out Sir" Tim said to Silas. "Alright then, let me show you what MECH been up to" Silas said with a wicked grin.

At the autobots base.

"PRIME!" Yelled agent Fowler. "what is it?" ask Optimus prime grimly. "YOU STILL HAVE FOUND THE KIDS!" roared Fowler. "Look " arcee said. She been looking for Jack all night. And June was worried sick. "Don't you think we been look" Arcee was straining not to punch the agent.

Bulkhead came in to the base at that moment shacking his helm. "No sign of Miko or any of them" Bulkhead said. "Prime just fine the kids" Fowler said, he calm down.

Three minutes after Fowler left. Bumblebee came rolling fast way past speed limit. "Whoa Bumblebee slow down" Ratchet scold the young scout. I found Miko cellphone Explained.

_Thanks for reading now tell me what should happen. two Characters slots are open. (: _


	3. Chapter 3

Nightshade

* * *

_ Hey __guys found out i need three bots and at least 1 con._

At autobot base...

"Bumblebee where you find Miko's phone?" ask Bulkhead looking at the pink phone. Found it out side of the school Bumblebee said. The phone had crack when it been drop. "How this help us find the kids?" ask Arcee_._ She was tried she been looking all night. The clock said 1:32 a.m. "Arcee, Miko never leave her phone" Bulkhead said. "Bulkhead how dose this help us?" ask Arcee again. "Well..." Bulkhead was saying But was cut short by the phone ringing.

Fowler was at the base luckily so he answer the phone. "Hello?" ask Fowler. "We have the children if you what them alive the transformers will come to the same where you recuse Breakdown" Said a voice, it was Silas. "W-" Fowler was saying but the lane went dead. The bots look at one another. MECH had the kids.

MECH...

Miko came around. '_Where was she?' _Miko thought. '_What happen?'. _Then she start seeing that she was in a cell. '_Wait MECH got us and then the gas.' _She ran to the bars. "More cells" Miko said looking the long rows of cells.

Then Miko saw a bot. "Hey!" Miko yelled. The bot look at Miko. "Who are?" ask Miko. The bot just look at Miko. "Can't you break the bars or something?" ask Miko. "...om aren't..." The female bot was saying. "So you do talk and thank gosh you can talk like must people do" Miko cut in. "Wait you know about autobots and Cons?" ask the bots. "Yeah or I would be going nuts seeing you" Miko told the autobot. "Oh I'm Miko" Miko said shacking the bars, they didn't move.

"Well I'm Moonracer" Said the female. "So can you get out of here?" ask Miko. "Nope hands tied be hide my back and my legs are tied too" Moonracer said to Miko.

Up stairs...

Jack and Raf where tied by rope. The room was big. Tables where lieder with junk. And on the left wall of the room. Was a almost done Robot the size of Arcee. "This what we been up to" Said Silas. He was walking to the Robot. "A Robot that can think for it self but we can troll it..." Silas voice trialled off. "We need your help Rafael" Silas finish after a bit. "What the hick would do that?" ask Raf. "Oh you well" Silas said. "TIM, see if the autobots are there" Silas look at the boys.

"Ryan" Silas called. A man ran over. "Take the boys back to there cells"

_Oh no Silas is making a bot what ever should we do... need two bots and one con. Tell me what should happen next...(: _

_smokescreen14: Thank for the idea (More would be nice)  
_

_mckeown: Thanks for your help.  
_

_next chapter coming soon (hopefully) _


	4. Chapter 4

Nightshade

* * *

_Hey guys Still need to bots one con. _

Base...

Bulkhead was tried of staying put he need to find Miko _Now_! He knew that Bee and arcee where the same too.

Bulkhead was walking around when he saw Bee. "Hey Bee what are you up to?" ask Bulk. '**_Not a lot'_ **Bee answer looking at the wall. When Silas called Bee, arcee and Bulkhead where not allowed to go an where. 'what fun' bulkhead thought when prime had told them this.

"Look bumblebee, I tried of just staying here..." He was cut short "ARCEE I NEED THAT!" Yelled a very unhappy Ratchet. '**_let go see what going on_' **bumblebee said.

In the main room, arcee and ratchet where talking...well more like yelling. "ARCEE look we been looking for the kids for the last three days and no sigh of them" Ratchet said. "Look Ratchet i sick of just staying around here waiting for Optimus to come with no word!" arcee said, eyed the door. And at bee and bulk.

"Prime" called agent Fowler. "What is agent Fowler?" ask Arcee, still had one eye on the door. "MECH has token something out of a lab, cons lab" agent Fowler said. "What did they take?" ask Bulkhead. "Don't know, how the meeting go down with MECH go?" ask agent Fowler. "Well..." Ratchet said looking at the wall.

_Flashback_

Optimus, Bulkhead, arcee and Bumblebee went in the ground bridge. On the other side was a lot of MECH guys where ever. Silas was looking at the bots with a grin.

"Well, well look like you did come" Silas said. "Where are the children?" ask Optimus. "There fine, but we need something from you" Silas said. "What" Arcee snap. "Info" Said Silas.

Flashback end

MECH...

Miko was talking to Moonracer when the guys where put back in the cell. "So you are awake" Raf said. "Yup, guys meet Moonracer" Miko told them. Then add "So what did they what from you?" ask Miko.

Jack told her what happen. "Wow" Miko said "So what do we do now?" ask Miko. "Don't know " Raf said.

_Well what do think. Tell me what should happen next. (;_


	5. Chapter 5

Nightshade

* * *

MECH...

The MECH guy called Ryan took Miko out of the cell and took her the other. "Where are they taking her?" ask Jack. "Don't know" Moonracer said. then Tim came and took the boys back to the room.

The boys look at the left wall and the robot was done but know life. " Alright I gave you an hour what is your answer?" Silas ask Raf. "NO!" Raf said. "Find then well do it the other way..." Silas turn to Tim and him to a nod. Tim walk to a door and Ryan came out Miko. "Raf I'll give you one more chances help me" Silas said. Raf look at Miko. "What are you going to with Miko?" ask Raf. "Oh you find out if you don't help me" Silas said look at him with an evil look. "RAF DON'T!" Yelled Miko. Ryan put a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "N-no" Raf said. "Very well" Silas said and Ryan took Miko to the left wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?" Jack yelled. No one answer.

Miko was hook up to something and Ryan hit something, Light was everywhere Miko was yelling. Then the light stop and Miko fell. "MIKO!" Jack yelled and the two boys ran to her. She was cold as ice.

"What did you do?" ask Raf. "Oh she not dead" Ryan said.

Then the Robot eyes turn on. "What the" Jack said. "Boys this is your friend. Miko is now a Robot" Silas said.


End file.
